


Pinning Down Mr. Right

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blood As Lube, Bruises, Come Inflation, Competence Kink, Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Held Down, Impregnation Kink, Loud Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Groping, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Progressively less reliable narrator, Rape, Rough Sex, Strength, Tears, Thus you have been warned, Unrealistic Sex, Vulnerability, in case that wasn't clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It should have been creepy, but instead it felt natural. Tony was a brilliant scientist, an incredible fighter, a loving provider. Peter found himself lulled to sleep some nights thinking about how great a father Tony would be when he eventually had a baby.When he woke up in the morning light, the fact that it felt so normal to have those kinds of thoughts freaked him out.





	Pinning Down Mr. Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



> **WARNING:** This fic involves graphic, non-consensual sex. Please take care of yourself and read only if you feel comfortable and safe doing so.
> 
> Sincere and enthusiastic thanks to the amazing Morbane, who gave this story a nice thorough beta and really made it so much more polished and smooth to read. <3
> 
> I did absolutely no research on spiders prior to writing this story. Please don't... think that this is realistic in any way, shape or form.

It started out like a normal crush.

Peter'd had a crush on Tony Stark ever since the first time Mrs. Hernandez played one of his Ted Talks in physics. The crush grew like crazy when he actually _met_ Mr. Stark. Having his idol sitting in his bedroom, where his comic books were piled in the corner and his laundry was falling out of the basket, blew his mind. Fighting at his side in Germany felt like a dream come true.

Over the next few years, as Peter got to know him better, his crush on ~~Mr. Stark~~  Tony mellowed out. He wasn’t so starry-eyed anymore. They were friends now, for real. They texted and talked about superhero things, and Peter got to visit Tony’s labs like an actual intern. He still liked Tony more than he was supposed to like someone that much older, but it felt okay. He had a grip on it.

Or he did have a grip on it, before Tony made him into a Project™. 

A pipe burst in the ceiling at home, and Peter and May had to find someplace to stay. Tony immediately offered to put them up in a hotel, and faced with the prospect of imposing upon a friend indefinitely, May agreed.

Then Tony decided that their neighborhood wasn’t safe enough and convinced May to move into an apartment building SI had recently purchased in Queens for employees. Of course, when they went to check it out, the whole apartment—much bigger than anywhere they’d lived before—was already fully furnished and customized. May could hardly say no to a place with a state-of-the-art kitchen, actually functional washer/dryer, an elevator, and a doorman. 

Peter overheard that Tony and Pepper were trying to get pregnant, but it wasn’t happening yet. Peter assumed that was why Tony had started obsessing over Peter and May’s comfort and safety—he didn’t have anywhere else to focus the nesting urges.

It was really nice, to be taken care of like that. Peter was used to watching May pull at her hair as she went over bills at the kitchen table. He was used to walking home from school to save the subway fare. He was used to keeping the bathroom window open because the vents didn’t work, eating lightly the last few days of the month because the rent was due, keeping the same pair of sneakers until he wore the treads down to nothing.

Now, he and May lived in a fancy apartment building. The rent and utilities together were cheaper than the rent alone had been at their old place. Tony insisted it was because he’d upgraded the place to be so energy-efficient. It was closer to school, so the walk took less than an hour. The stipend from the Stark Internship meant he actually had spending money. On top of that, Tony was constantly having him beta test the latest Stark Electronics, and when they went for walks in the city to grab halal, if Peter looked at something for too long in a store window, Tony would walk in and buy it for him.

It felt like being cherished. It felt like being cared for. It felt like being safe.

It felt dangerous.

The more Tony did for him and May, the more Peter found himself watching him. In the labs, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Tony’s strong shoulders and arms, his nimble fingers. When they talked, it was Tony’s bright, intelligent eyes and quick mouth that caught Peter’s attention. When he gave Peter presents, Peter didn’t get excited anymore. Instead, he felt a heavy warmth radiate lazily from his gut through his limbs. When he hugged Tony, he had to fight the urge to crush him closer, really squeeze him.

It should have been creepy, but instead it felt natural. Tony was a brilliant scientist, an incredible fighter, a loving provider. Peter found himself lulled to sleep some nights thinking about how great a father Tony would be when he eventually had a baby.

When he woke up in the morning light, the fact that it felt so normal to have those kinds of thoughts freaked him out.

“Do you want him to be your sugar daddy?” Ned asked when Peter told him some of it. He had his head tilted way to the side, like what Peter was saying was so weird that he had to be at a 90 degree angle to see it clearly.

“No,” Peter answered uncomfortably. He peered around them, but as always, everyone in English was either texting or nodding off. “I just… think he’d be a good father. Because of things that are also attractive qualities.”

Ned nodded. He thought for a few minutes while Peter tried to take notes on _The Catcher in the Rye_. 

“I think you’re okay.” Ned spoke with certainty. “It’s like, an older man thing. Lots of people have a thing like that. It’s like, expertise is hot.”

He was good at that, coming to a conclusion and being satisfied. Not like Peter, who tended to overthink things and stress. It was another reason why they were a good pair, and it was really comforting right now.

“You think?” Peter checked, not quite soothed.

“Yeah,” Ned said. “I mean, it’s not like anything’s going to happen. It’s just a crush.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed.

He ignored the way the idea of nothing ever happening made him want to tear his desk apart.

 

/ / / 

 

Two days later, Peter was in Tony’s lab for their regularly-scheduled engineering session, rock music playing in the background. Tony was putting together a nanoparticle prototype by hand: manipulating ion fields with a specialized wand, screwing small but dense shielding units together, and talking the whole time he did it about the latest medical robotics paper out of Stanford. He’d remembered that Peter had mentioned it last week and read it.

Peter’s whole body felt hot. Tony was so incredible—brilliant and capable and caring. His biceps flexed as he pressed the containers together and twisted a little screwdriver. He was inventing the future with his hands while talking about an entirely different field. And he was doing it for Peter.

Peter stared at him, body heavy like he was tired. His focus was so complete it was like he’d zoned out. He couldn’t think of anything but Tony, the lines by his eyes when he smiled and the way his hips twisted when he had to force something. Even ten feet away, perched on a counter, Peter could smell his pheromones, warm and content and stronger because of his exertion.

He really would make an amazing father.

Before he knew what had happened, Peter found himself pressed up against Tony’s back. His hands were clutching Tony’s hips and his face was buried in Tony’s neck. He could hear Tony’s intake of breath, feel the blood pumping through his neck, practically taste the sweat on his skin.

Actually…

He licked up Tony’s neck, using just the tip of his tongue. The chemicals dissolved in his saliva, splitting into pheromones and endorphins and hormones.

Peter felt that same warmth spread through his body as when Tony gave him a gift.

“—hey, Peter! Can you answer me?”

Tony was squirming, trying to turn around, but he couldn’t. Peter hadn’t even realized his grip on Tony’s hips was that tight. He let go and Tony turn around.

Tony immediately tipped Peter’s head back to look in his eyes. “God, your pupils are huge,” he murmured. “And you’re burning up.”

The feel of Tony’s hands on his face was incredible. The deep feeling of rightness throbbed in Peter’s gut. “I’m okay,” he said. His words came out like syrup, slow and rich.

“We gotta get you to medical,” Tony said, and tried to step away. Peter grabbed his wrist.

_No._

“Peter, come on.” Tony tugged, but Peter didn’t budge an inch, nor did he let go of Tony’s wrist. “You’re clearly sick.”

“I’m okay,” Peter repeated. He felt better than he had in weeks.

He stepped closer to Tony again and reached up behind Tony’s head. He cradled Tony’s head right where his neck met his skull and pulled him down to kiss.

Immediately, Tony’s hands were pushing him away, but Peter didn’t let him. He kissed those soft lips, moved against the soft scratchiness of Tony’s mustache, squeezed Tony’s wrist when Tony tried to pull it away.

He let Tony move back a few inches so they could breathe.

“Peter… this is wrong. Something’s wrong. Let me go.”

Tony’s eyes were really… really pretty.

He walked forward, pressing Tony against the workbench, and kissed him again.

Tony fought for real this time, but Peter was stronger than him outside of his armor, and he felt even stronger now than he usually did. Peter felt like he could do anything right now, especially if that meant staying pressed up against the delicious heat and squirming of Tony’s body.

“Please, please stop,” Tony said the next time Peter let him breathe.

“Boss, should I—”

“Outside the box, Fry!” Tony ordered.

The music cut out and several screens shut down. The lab suddenly felt emptier than it ever had, with FRIDAY gone.

“Peter, please. This can’t—we can’t—”

“You’ll be such a good dad,” Peter whispered.

Tony stared at him in incomprehension. “What are you—”

“You must have really good genes,” Peter thought aloud.

Tony’s swallow was loud in the silence. “I really hope this isn’t going where I think it’s going.”

Peter ripped open his shirt.

“Okay, that’s what I was hoping wasn’t—”

Peter pulled his belt apart with his bare hands.

“Holy shit,” Tony whispered.

He shouted when Peter ripped his pants to shreds the same way.

“No, no, Peter,” he shouted, but Peter wasn't listening. He spun Tony around and pushed him down against the work station, sweeping the nanoparticle casing out of the way. He pressed close to Tony, his heavy dick getting the best friction in the universe, and Tony bucked and struggled against the iron grip Peter had on his back.

Tony grabbed at something on the workbench. Peter didn’t even look before shooting web at the reaching hand, covering it entirely and sticking it to the surface. Tony tried to keep the other hand close to him, but Peter dragged it away easily and webbed it to the table. Tony was held flat against the surface, his thighs pressed right up to it, scrabbling against the ground, his ass at the perfect height for Peter to—

Peter didn’t know for what, exactly. He'd never done this before and wasn't sure what he was doing. But he knew their underwear had to go. It took only a few seconds before he had them both naked. Peter lay down over Tony’s prone body, groaning at the heat and the slide and the chemicals on their skin mixing and reacting.

Somehow, Peter could feel that they were compatible in a way he couldn’t have explained. His instincts were right: he and Tony were a good match.

Tony was talking again, shouting even, but it was background noise to the sounds of his heart pounding, his lungs expanding, his skin against the table. Peter closed his eyes to savor the thrum of blood rushing through Tony’s body, and before he knew it he was sinking his teeth into the back of Tony’s neck.

The blood was incredible. Hot and salty and the tang of iron went right to some part of Peter’s brain. The clench of flesh between his teeth was perfect, soft and giving. He ground his hips against Tony’s ass, squeezed bruises into his ribs and thighs and shoulders, grabbing anywhere he could get a good handful. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s midsection, weighing him down onto the table, and hugged him hard.

When he heard the subtle sound of bones protesting, Peter let go. He didn’t want to damage Tony, after all. He only wanted both of them to know that Tony was _his_. He ran a hand through Tony’s hair and gripped it, tugging his head up and around.

Tony was gasping for breath. His reddened eyes leaked tears over his face, and he stared up at Peter in shock and a mild amount of fear. He tried to talk to Peter. “What is this, what are you—”

Peter interrupted him with a kiss. Tony flinched back from the taste of his own blood, but he couldn’t escape it. Peter chased the taste of tears on Tony’s lips and then inside that warm, wet mouth. He kept Tony in place with his hand in his hair, but stroked his face with his other hand.

 _“Mine,_ ” he said into Tony’s mouth.

“Please, Peter,” Tony moaned. “You have to let me go.”

_No._

Peter pressed Tony back to the bench with a hand over the bite on the back of his neck. Tony cried out again as Peter squeezed the wound. Blood had trickled down Tony’s back, but Peter brought out more to slick up his hand before using it to jack his cock a few times. 

Tony was loud. Peter loved the sound of Tony shouting, the sight of him squirming, his legs kicking out so that Peter could force them back where he wanted them. His chosen mate was so strong, so determined. He was a fighter, just like Peter.

When Peter was ready, he lined his cock up and started to press inside. It was harder than he’d expected. Tony was really tight. He gathered up more blood to help smooth the way.

Tony was screaming. Peter’s mind could really only concentrate on how hot and tight Tony felt around his cock right now, so he reached around Tony’s head and forced his forearm into Tony’s mouth. The next time he tried to push inside Tony, Tony bit down, hard.

Fireworks went off behind Peter’s eyes at the sharp pain as he felt his own blood seep into Tony’s mouth. Peter shouted loud enough to fill the quiet lab.

The head of his cock finally made it inside of Tony and Peter bit him again. This time it was on one of his beautiful, powerful shoulders. The limb writhed under Peter’s mouth, fighting the tensile strength of his web as Peter started to fuck him.

Tony’s shouts were muffled by Peter’s arm shoved into his mouth, but Peter’s groans and huffs were loud against the lab’s flat surfaces when he pulled his teeth out of Tony’s flesh. He licked Tony’s neck again, then used his arm in Tony’s mouth to raise his head up so he could lick away all the new tears.

Tony shuddered underneath him and clenched around his cock. Peter’s world turned to white before he knew what was happening.

When the stars began to clear from his vision, he realized that he’d come inside Tony. His hips were still moving, small humps in and out against Tony’s wonderful round ass. His cock was still hard and he still felt hungry and powerful. Normally, when Peter came in his fist at home, he was done for the night. Now, he felt almost more energized.

“This is good, right?” he said into Tony’s ear. “I’ve never done this before.”

He wiggled his arm out of Tony’s mouth. Instead of licking up the new blood that seeped deliciously out of the bite, Tony dropped his head to the counter, breathing hard. Peter shrugged and licked up the blood himself, appreciating the mix of his own taste and Tony’s.

After a minute, Tony cracked open his eyes. 

“Holy shit, kid,” he whispered.

His voice was rough, and his eyes closed again when Peter’s hips twitched at the sound of it. He was wincing like he was in pain. Peter assumed he felt tired the way Peter normally did after an orgasm.

He stroked down Tony’s back, fingers making lines in the smeared blood. Tony’s blood was all over him, dripped and smeared all over the desk and floor and Peter’s front. The chemicals sizzled pleasantly against Peter’s skin.

“You like it, right?” he asked tentatively. Peter found that he was nervous. This was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wanted Tony to be enjoying himself, too.

“Peter… Peter…” Tony squirmed, still impaled on Peter’s cock, both arms stretched out and pinned to the table. Peter watched the muscles in Tony’s back shift, glazed over with blood. “Please let me up.”

“You don’t want me?”

“That’s not it!” Tony insisted, shaking his head against Peter’s whisper. “This isn’t how I wanted this—” He cut off with a hiss as Peter pressed further into his body.

“You know I love you, right?” Peter asked. He leaned forward to kiss over the bite marks he’d left on Tony’s shoulder and neck.

He didn’t want Tony to think this was meaningless. He’d chosen Tony because Tony was wonderful.

Tony breathed out, saying a nearly silent, “ _Oh._ ” For the first time, his hips pressed back into Peter’s as Peter moved forward.

“I love you too, kid,” he said quiet. “But this isn’t right.”

“It feels right,” Peter whispered. He felt the same lassitude from before sweeping over him. “You’re perfect. So strong, and smart, and kind. I love you. I picked you.”

He trailed his bloody hand around to Tony’s cock and squeezed up the satisfyingly hard length. Tony groaned and moved along with Peter’s strokes. It filled Peter with happiness, so he kissed behind Tony’s ear, where the scent of him was so strong, so wonderful.

“You want me, don’t you?”

Tony sighed, laid his forehead down on the table. “I’m not supposed to.”

Peter didn’t care about ‘supposed to.’ He cared about the chemical reactions where the two of them touched that said this was _right_. 

He squeezed Tony’s cock tighter and began moving inside him again. Tony threw his head back and moaned. “Ah, Peter!”

“Tell me you want me,” Peter asked, starting to pick up a rhythm again. Inside Tony was wet and hot with his come. It was much easier to fuck him now than it had been at the start.

“Yes,” Tony said quietly, “I want you.”

Peter slammed his hips into Tony’s ass. He could smell the arousal coming off Tony now, and he wanted to hear it, too. “Louder.”

“God, yes, yes I want you, Peter, please!”

Peter licked over the bite in Tony’s neck. “You’re perfect.”

Tony shuddered below him.

 

/ / /

 

Every time Peter slid his cock inside Tony now, Tony cried out. His shoulders and back were bloody and bitten, his flanks a mess of bruises, his ass swollen and red. His cock was deep red and shiny from having his own come slicked over it, again and again. His body was lax, exhausted. His stomach was swollen, because in the state he was in now, Peter could come so much more than he normally could. There was more sliding down his thighs, smearing with every thrust.

They’d been at it for hours and Peter was finally starting to feel tired. He felt like this time would be the last. Something in the back of his head was satisfied, seeing the marks he’d left all over Tony’s body, the certainty that he’d come in Tony enough times that Tony would have the baby he wanted soon enough.

He licked up more blood from Tony’s back and wrapped a hand around Tony’s plump cock.

“No, no,” Tony groaned. “I’m good, I’ve had enough.”

“We’ll go together. Come on, Tony,” Peter whined.

He smiled where Tony couldn’t see him, because it was the same way he begged Tony to let him stay for dinner, get a pizza, so he wouldn’t have to start his Spanish homework. It nearly always worked.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned into the tabletop. “You’re killin’ me here, kid.”

“Tell me how much you want it,” Peter teased. He sped up, both his own thrusts into Tony’s ass and his hand on Tony’s cock. “Say it!”

Tony arched his back, writhing on the table. “Fuck, yes! Harder!”

Peter laughed, endorphins zinging through his system, and fucked Tony harder. When Tony didn’t say anything else, he let go of Tony’s cock. 

Tony shouted. “Peter, Peter please, please!”

“Please harder?” Peter really started putting his strength into it. His hands on Tony’s hips dug into already-dark bruises. 

“Let me come, Peter, please, _uhh,_ please!”

Tony’s groans and begging brought Peter right to the edge. He gathered the precome leaking from Tony’s cock and used it to jack Tony off, hard and fast, as he chased his orgasm in Tony’s body.

They screamed together as Peter whited out again.

 

/ / /

 

Two weeks later, Peter sat curled up on the couch in the lab.

The whole place had been cleaned up so well that if he hadn’t remembered every second of his encounter with Tony in here, he’d have thought it was a dream. Part of him still thought it must have been an incredibly realistic dream. 

And then Tony re-entered the lab carrying a file from the biology lab, and he was limping, the way he had been for the last two weeks.

“Final screens are up,” he announced. “No foreign traces we could find. It looks like this is just part of your biology now. The chemicals present immediately after the incident were noted in prior bloodwork, we just didn’t know what they were, only that they were building up every few months. Now we know what they’re for.”

He sounded normal, to someone who didn’t know him. But Peter did know him. And Tony wouldn’t meet his eyes, until he noticed that he wasn’t meeting Peter’s eyes and made it a point to smile at him.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, for what must have been the thousandth time. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Tony said, just like he had every time.

“What…” Peter hesitated, unsure if he had a right to ask. Unsure if they were still friends, even though Tony had texted him and invited him back to the lab after Peter had come back to himself and locked himself in his room for a week.

“What’s up, kid?” Tony sat beside him on the couch and gestured with the file for Peter to speak.

God, Tony was so brave.

“What did you tell Pepper?”

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Malfunction with the suit,” he said gruffly. “Don’t worry about it. She’s used to weird.”

Peter gulped, but nodded. “What will you say next time?”

Tony went very still. “Next time?” he choked out.

“You said every few months,” Peter pointed out.

Tony looked at him, those deep brown eyes wide. He didn’t say anything.

“I chose you,” Peter reminded him. He could hear Tony’s heartbeat picking up. “I’ll choose you again next time.”

Tony looked away. He breathed hard for a while, and tears prickled at Peter’s eyes. What would he do if Tony decided to kick him out? Decided they couldn’t be friends anymore?

Then he felt Tony take his hand. He looked up through his tears.

“I’ll figure something out,” Tony swore. “I’ll take care of you.”

Peter nodded and scooted over for a hug. Tony wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

Peter really had chosen the perfect mate.


End file.
